


Little Gesture

by Tangela



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to be sweet and it backfires horribly. (Written as a fill for a prompt on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little piece of fluff I thought I'd put up here, just in case anyone wanted domestic McKirk? Enjoy!

“Just you stay right there,” Jim says, slipping out of bed and pulling his discarded t-shirt from the floor over his head.

“Where you goin’?” Leonard asks sleepily, voice still hoarse. He lazily reaches for Jim’s arm in an attempt to pull him back into bed, and Jim sidesteps out of his reach.

“I’m going to make us breakfast, now stay put,” he answers as he leaves the room.

Leonard musters enough energy for a frown. He wasn’t aware that Jim could cook. In fact, up until now, he’d never made any attempt, relying on take-out and replicators and Leonard’s cooking. He hopes the worry nagging at the back of his sleep-addled brain is for nothing.

Twenty minutes pass and Jim still hasn’t returned. There’s a lot of hushed swearing coming from the direction of the kitchen and Leonard’s almost certain he can smell smoke. He pulls himself from the warm cocoon of blankets and pads into the kitchen, and he knows he was well within reason to be concerned – Jim’s bent over the stove, still swearing and huffing, what looks like pancake mix splattered all over himself and the stove, a pile of failed attempts stacked up on a plate on the counter.

“Jim,” Leonard says, and Jim jumps, the angry bubbling mess in the pan making a break for it and splattering on his arm. Leonard’s with him in a heartbeat, running his arm under the cool water from the tap.

“I told you not to move,” he says quietly in a huffy tone, and Leonard laughs.

“You didn’t say nothin’ about burnin’ the place down,” he chides, “Now let me help you.”

Jim is about to argue, until his eye catches the mess on the counter and he concedes defeat. He’s still pouting and Leonard laughs again, wiping a little glob of pancake mix off of Jim’s nose and licking it off his finger, trying desperately not to screw his face up at the taste. _‘My God, what the hell did he put in this?’_

He gathers up the ingredients strewn about the counter and mixes up another batch in a clean bowl.

“Here, stand in front of me, and I’ll walk you through it, okay?” Jim nods, letting Leonard slide his arms around his waist and show him what to do. He slips between instructing Jim and pressing little kisses to his cheek and neck.

“There, now take it out of the pan. Careful, don’t break it,” Leonard tells him, and Jim’s face lights up like a kid on their birthday when he manages to flip the pancake out onto a plate in one motion. Leonard shakes his head and presses a kiss to Jim’s cheek, moving onto the next batch.

Jim insists that Leonard go back to bed when they’re finished. “I want to bring them into you like I was supposed to, now go, go back to bed,” Jim insists, shooing Leonard out of the kitchen.

Leonard tuts, but does as he’s told, and Jim comes into him with the stack of pancakes on a tray, along with syrup and fruit. Leonard feigns a look of surprise as Jim places the tray on his lap and slides back into bed.

“You did all this yourself?” he asks, and Jim smiles.

“Sure did. You sound surprised, Bones. Did you think I’d be a bad cook?”

Leonard bites his tongue, trying not to laugh, as he presses a kiss to Jim’s forehead. “’Course not, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
